One Last Breath
by Dunno000
Summary: First Fanfic, Naruto is a girl, the rookie 9 are confused but accept her for who she is, Forced into marrying the supposed last Uchiha so she can achieve her dream of becoming hokage, I'm terrible at writing summaries...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto

Chapter 1 – One last breath

Sasuke stared angrily at the tree in front of him, his brother laid in front of him against the tree with a proud look on his face even after death; yet Sasuke could feel his heart wrenching in pain and tears welling in his eyes as he stared at his brother. Within a moment he knew for sure he would be dead as well, he glanced towards his body, his clothes were ripped and his body was very visible; he could see the bloody gash across his chest yet he could feel no physical pain from it, only numb sensations and slight vibrations as he could feel his heart pumping blood to nothing but his upper body. His veins were torn, the cut was deeper than he had anticipated and he could feel his eyes slowly close as he fell to the ground. At that moment he heard a blood curdling scream and at the last moment his eyes were open he saw two quick bright blurs appear in front of him, one pink and one orange; he knew exactly who they were and smirked as he drifted into the darkness.

After a few moments he awoke to see two flowers at his bed side, one was wilted and the other appeared to be new; his immediate thought was that one was from Sakura no doubt but he couldn't quite figure out who the second was from, he continued to stare at the two flowers in confusion as he burst back into reality, he heard a door open and could sense three chakra signatures, one was very strong and prominent the other two were weak in comparison and were around equal in strength, he knew one, it was Sakura for sure. He was abruptly shaken to hear a voice that was all too familiar to his ears; it was Tsunade, the slug princess or known as the fifth hokage.

"Sasuke Uchiha," stated a terse voice.

"You are hereby arrested on charges of treason, as you are probably aware you were an S-Class Missing Nin, your punishment will be decided by the council and I" Tsunade said in an angry yet satisfied tone.

Sasuke didn't flinch, he knew his goal to kill Itachi was done yet he couldn't put his finger on why he was still so angry, sad and he felt mostly pitiful that he had killed his own brother, the back of his mind told him he shouldn't have while a small voice in his head was proud and satisfied that his goal had been fulfilled and that his clan had been avenged yet he still felt as if he still had one more purpose but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Suddenly there was a crash at the door, Tsunade, Sakura and the unknown person turned to the door, Sakura and the unknown figure had kunai in hand in a defensive stance, he then recognized the unknown figure as Shizune, he had heard of her from Orochimaru and Kabuto before, he quickly identified her as a strong opponent who might rival that of his ability. That thought was shaken out of his head, he was an Uchiha he was better than a simple assistant!

"You will be escorted to Konoha's Jail Facility in the morning by ANBU," Tsunade said sternly before exiting the room, Shizune and Sakura followed after turning to Sasuke who was again staring at the wilted flower once again in confusion.

Sakura took a last look at her former teammate and silently whispered

"Welcome home Sasuke-Kun, I'm glad you're home, I'm sure Naruto is too."

After, she hurriedly ran to catch up to her master, Tsunade.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 2**

Night soon came and Tsunade was sitting in her office next to the hokage's library wondering if she had made the right choice of allowing Sasuke back into Konoha and not directly sending him to jail, she then thought of Naruto, Naruto would have never forgiven her if she had sent him to jail without talking to him first.

After a quick moment she heard her door squeak open, and saw a spiky haired silhouette walk towards her closing the door behind him. He approached into the light and sat down.

"Yo," Kakashi said staring at the furious Tsunade who was clearly very angry at the silver haired jounin, he knew how much she hated people walking in without knocking yet he always walked in just to piss her off.

"What do you want now, Kakashi?" Tsunade grunted.

"Can't I just come to say hi once in a while?" Kakashi said grinning with his only visible eye in an upside down U.

"That's not like you, Kakashi, now tell me what you want before I break your skull with a pencil."

"Ok, ok, no need to get angry now," Kakashi said nervously before looking at Tsunade very seriously.

"What I came here for is to ask you about Sasuke."

Tsunade nodded tiredly motioning for him to go on.

"I came here to see what type of punishment is in store for him." Kakashi said holding onto his chair for dear life, he knew Tsunade didn't want to think about it from the death glare he was shot earlier for the same question.

"The council has decided that he will be pardoned of all crimes against Konoha on a few conditions," Tsunade said in a serious tone.

"And those conditions are?" Kakashi questioned.

"One, he must answer all questions asked of him, two, he must remain loyal to Konoha, three..." Tsunade stopped momentarily before choking up a mumbled sentence "Sasuke Uchiha must marry and produce children..."

Kakashi simply replied with a "What's the catch?"

"I knew you would ask, Kakashi." Tsunade mumbled in a very quiet voice.

Kakashi knew now that there was something wrong.

"You'll find out in two days, I've asked the parties involved to come to my office at 10AM sharp in two days, we will finish this then, you will also be there, Kakashi, this involves you as well," Tsunade finished before pulling out a bottle of sake and three saucers finishing with

"Jiraiya, you can come in."

Slowly a tall white haired man opened the door with a large grin on his face, knowing that he was in for it when he finally opened the door. Nothing happened. Tsunade poured her strongest sake into handing one to Kakashi and one to the shaking Jiraiya.

"W-what's wrong T-tsunade?" Questioned Jiraiya, knowing that there was something wrong.

"Be here at 10AM in two days, Jiraiya." Tsunade mumbled with a sad tone.

Jiraiya and Kakashi both knew not to pry at it and decided to leave Tsunade alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 3**

The morning soon came; Tsunade was awake all night shuddering at the thoughts that were running through her mind. She tried to sleep and ended up curled in a ball crying and soon went back to her desk and continued to do paperwork until she couldn't concentrate any longer and slammed her fist into her desk in frustration at the final condition of Sasuke's deal created by the council, the desk let out a creak as the desk cracked down the middle.

Soon Jiraiya strolled into Tsunade's office, he noticed she was crying, and he knew there was something wrong, something that was very wrong, judging by the fact that Sasuke had returned to the village it had something to do with him; he couldn't put his finger on it so he just decided to act casual.

"Tsunade, are you alright? You seem a bit tense, if you need some time I can stall this meeting..."

Tsunade shook her head tears falling onto the paperwork below her head; she looked up and wiped off her tears as Naruto walked in.

"Tsunade-obaachan! Why did you ask me to be here so early!"

"Naruko Uzumaki..."

"Tsunade-obaachan..?" Naruto asked quizzically.

"Naruko..." She began to say before she was cut off by a silver haired jounin who simply said,

"Yo, Naruto, Jiraiya.. Tsunade-sama.."

"Now that we're all here, I suppose I should get this over with." Tsunade said sadly, she could see the intense look on the blonde's face.

"Naruto, Kakashi... As you both know, Sasuke Uchiha is in Konoha now, the council and I have discussed this and have come to a conclusion after interrogation of Sasuke Uchiha we have come to the conclusion that he has in no way betrayed Konoha, furthermore we have decided that he will be pardoned of all charges."

Naruto quickly spoke up "That's great! But what is the catch..?"

Tsunade knew that Naruto was not nearly as dense as he played on to be and said

"He will be pardoned of all charges, if he pledges his loyalty to Konohagakure by marrying a loyal citizen."

The blonde in front of her looked quizzically at her.

"Tsunade-sama, how does this involve me? I mean, Sasuke-kun is my friend, my best friend, but how does this involve me..?"

"Naruto Uzumaki... The council has decided that YOU are to marry Sasuke Uchiha."

Jiraiya looked at Tsunade in pure disbelief as Kakashi walked out of the room without saying a word.

"TSUNADE-OBAACHAN!!" Naruto jumped out of the chair slamming his fists into Tsunade's already cracked desk in front of him, breaking the desk in two.

Naruto was shaking in anger then calmed down and looked at Tsunade with a sad face.

"Tsunade-Obaachan.. this is a joke right? Yeah! It has to be a joke! Please tell me it's a joke!?"

"Naruko... I'm sorry, this is not a joke." Tsunade fell back into her chair and tears welled up in her eyes looking at the confused boy ... no girl, in front of her look from her to Jiraiya in disbelief.

"Tsunade, you're not kidding, Naruko has to marry that Uchiha brat?"

"..." Tsunade didn't answer as the room fell silent.

"You're not kidding then.." Jiraiya fell back against a wall.

"Shizune, bring him in."

Shizune walked in with four ANBU who surrounded the remaining Uchiha boy and sat him in a chair next to Naruto.

In the corner of Sasuke's eye he could see Naruto shrink down into the chair he had just fallen back into before Shizune had been called in.

Shizune waved the ANBU off and walked to her usual spot behind Tsunade.

"Uchiha Sasuke," Tsunade said in a cold tone.

Sasuke directed his attention away from the nervous Naruto towards Tsunade who was giving him a death glare he knew she had something important to say.

"The council have decided that you will be pardoned of all charges," Tsunade said sternly before looking at Naruto who still looked very confused.

"What are the conditions?" Sasuke said coldly staring directly at Tsunade.

"You will have a seal placed on you resembling the Hyuuga seal for their Byakyugan, you will also pledge your loyalty to Konoha by marrying a citizen of Konoha." Tsunade said mumbling the last part watching Naruto fall down even lower.

"And if I refuse?"

"You will rot in a cell in Konoha's high security prison, your seed will be extracted forcefully and will be used to artificially inseminate a woman."

Jiraiya stepped in "Sasuke... this is information you may find interesting, while I was away from Konoha, with Naruto when we found you were slipping unconscious, your brothers 'friend' from Akatsuki came and took your brother away who seemed to be dead at the time, Naruto and Sakura stayed with you and I followed the Akatsuki members, soon after I caught up I found them both lying unconscious I got closer and realized they were neither your brother or the other man he travels with, but fakes, they impersonated Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki to try to lure you out to take your eyes, that was not your brother you killed. I found your brother had slain both of them as I got there."

Sasuke's eyes widened, his brother wasn't dead. His goal was never achieved, he failed... an Uchiha failed... not only that but he lost to an imposter! He was furious. The killing intent filled the room as Tsunade spoke.

"About that.. it was also taken into consideration that you would want to fulfil your goal of not only reviving the Uchiha clan but also killing your brother, Uchiha Itachi, the council also offered you training from nearly any Konoha nin available. And will be given a period in which you will be allowed to hunt down Itachi and slay him."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at this.. they were basically handing anything they could give to him over just so that he'd remain loyal to the village, he knew that it was only because of his eyes, regardless, this was a good chance to get more training. He smirked at the thought of getting training from ANY ninja he wanted.

"I accept." At the corner of his eyes he saw Naruto fall even lower into 'his' chair.

He could only think about who he was going to get to train him and the thought of Itachi still being alive was sickening.

"Very well, I'm sure you're wondering who your bride will be," Tsunade said in a voice that sounded very unimpressed and sad.

Sasuke could still only think of the fact that his brother was still alive and that he lost to an imposter! He knew now that he needed more training and that going to the snake was a bad choice, though at the back of his mind he knew that this opportunity wouldn't be given to him had he have stayed in Konoha.

Tsunade interrupted his thoughts..

"Your bride will be.. Uzumaki Naruto"

"You're kidding? Is this a joke? The council wants me to marry a man?" Sasuke replied emotionlessly while staring at Naruto.

Jiraiya fidgeted nervously, as Tsunade explained.

"You're about to hear an 18 year secret, when the Kyuubi was sealed into Naruto _her _father and the third thought it was best to hide her true identity in hopes it would protect her from sexual assaults due to the Kyuubi, her father and the third developed a technique mere minutes prior to Naruto's, or 'Naruko's' I should say, birth. What this technique did was use the chakra that was already flowing through the body to produce a technique that made the user appear differently while also masking their presence as they were prior to the transformation, due to it using chakra flowing through her body already it caused her to have poor chakra control." Tsunade sighed. "Release the henge Naruko."

Naruto looked at Tsunade quizzically as if she grew two heads.

Naruto sat up for a brief moment and muttered "Kai" with a hand sign and fell back down slouched into her chair.

Naruko looked good, Sasuke had to admit, she had blonde hair to her mid back, still rather messy, her eyes grew slightly and he looked at her cerulean eyes as if he had never seen the color before, he was in awe over the color, it was so rich that he didn't want to look away, her clothes which were formerly a woman's jounin vest (Pockets on the abdomen instead of chest) shrunk down and followed the curves of her body, she was very slender and her chest.. Sasuke snapped out of his dazed state and looked confused for a moment before yelling.

"You're telling me he's a she? And always has been?!" Sasuke almost yelling as he thought back at all those times they were in hot tubs together.

"Don't worry Sasuke, I only found out I was a girl when I was 12, after the incident at the Valley of the End, prior to that I had no idea." Naruto explained still very nervous.

"Why do you want to marry me dobe?" Sasuke asked still confused.

"Who said I wanted to marry you?! I'm doing this to make you stay here, Sasuke.. You're my friend, my best friend. I'll do anything to protect you, even if it means giving up my dream." Naruto mumbled the last part while biting her lip.

"What do you mean? You said that you were giving up your dream?" Sasuke's heart started beating furiously; he knew exactly what Naruto had meant but needed to confirm it.

"Naruko is sacrificing her chance at becoming hokage, marrying you will label her as a traitor to the hidden leaf to the citizens.. they won't accept her as hokage no matter what happens if she does this for you. You ungrateful bastard," Jiraiya scowled.

Sasuke stared blankly at Naruto who looked dazed.

"First she saves you, then she gives up her dream for you.. you better be happy to have a friend like that you cold ba-"

"That's enough Jiraiya," Naruto said lightly.

"Dobe..." Sasuke said still staring at Naruto who looked very sad opposed to the cheery mood he used to see in 'him.'

"Why are you doing this for me? I've tried to kill you twice now.."

"She's doing it because she CARES for you Sasuke.." Tsunade said leaning back in her chair.

Naruto sat still in her chair staring at the floor as if she was in trouble.

"Dobe, you don't have to give up your dream, I'm more than willing to go back to my cell if it means you have a chance at hokage one day.." Sasuke's heart was throbbing as he felt he was robbing his former teammate of their dream.

"Unfortunately that's not an option anymore." Jiraiya said coldly.

"And why not you old pervert?" Scowled Sasuke.

"You've already said yes, the council already knows, and even if you said no, they would have forced you into this."

"Hn." Sasuke retorted and continued to stare at Naruto who was now crying.

"Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruko, you must now sign these three contracts, your wedding will be in two weeks."

"TWO WEEKS?!" Naruto looked up shouting

"Isn't that a bit soon Tsunade?" questioned the silent Shizune who was quiet the entire time.

"No, the council decided the date, anyways, Sasuke, since you have just returned you will not be able to return to the Uchiha estate, however, you will receive an allowance from the Uchiha bank account since you have not been reinstated as a shinobi of Konoha yet, on this subject, once you have succeeded in slaying Uchiha Itachi you will be reinstated as a Konoha shinobi at chuunin or jounin rank depending on how I see fit, Naruko here is currently a jounin and has a genin team, you will be called upon to assist Naruko from time to time with her genin team to assist in training in genjutsu and taijutsu, aside from this now, back to the wedding arrangements.. Naruko pay attention to this."

Naruko's head shot up with tears welling in her eyes, Sasuke looked away trying to hold back his emotions as he saw this. He couldn't stand hurting her feelings she looked so innocent, he was taking away her dream all because of his plot for revenge, was he really that heartless? He was questioning himself before a small voice at the back of his head shouted.

"Snap out of it, this is the dead last student at the academy, she is your rival!"

And another voice shouted

"You severed those bonds with the dobe, don't try to patch them, it will be your downfall."

"You will stay in an apartment with Naruko after your wedding, you will be responsible for yourselves. In addition to living alone, you will have a 4 man ANBU squad constantly following you Sasuke, if you even try to leave they are ordered to disable you and bring you directly back to the village and directly to me."

Sasuke nodded that he understood.

"Shizune, bring Sasuke his forehead protector. The village has been told that you were on a secret mission, do not dare tell them what happened, this forehead protector does not signify you are a konoha shinobi, it is part of the role that you will be playing."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama," Shizune nodded before scrambling out the door to a room with boxes bringing back a forehead protector.

Sasuke grabbed it hastily before putting it in his pocket, he didn't want to wear it until he was officially a konoha shinobi again.

"Shizune, have an ANBU escort Sasuke to their new apartment, I want to talk to Naruko for a moment with Jiraiya."

"Hai," Shizune quickly grabbed Sasuke without him noticing while he stared at Naruko, who was now looking at Tsunade with a confused look.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 4 -**

Sasuke had just gotten to his new apartment, it was larger than his previous apartment, and was definitely a lot cleaner, he looked around it was furnished with modern and traditional furnishings, some of which had Uchiha fans marked clearly on them, he recognized them as they were from his childhood home in the Uchiha compound. He also noted that there were 3 doors down the hall, he looked in the first one to find what he noted to be a girls room the door beside led to a room that seemed empty with minor furnishings from the Uchiha compound and a few pictures of team seven, one caught his interest especially, it was a picture of team seven in front of the academy, Sakura was smiling brightly while Naruto was looking in the opposite direction of Sasuke both looked angered but he looked closely and noted the small smirk on Naruto's face, and he remembered, Naruto is actually Naruko... a girl. He turned out of the room as he strolled towards the kitchen as he heard a knock on the front door.

"Yo, Sasuke." Kakashi stared at him for a moment before walking in uninvited.

"What do you want Kakashi?" Asked Sasuke coldly.

"Just checking up on the coldest person in Konoha." Kakashi said with a clear grin on his face even if 90 of it is covered.

"Hmph." Sasuke strolled towards the kitchen.

"You're marrying Naruto." Sasuke jumped at the words that came out of Kakashi's mouth.

"If you're here to tell me about Naruto, I already know.." Sasuke said emotionlessly but a lot less colder.

"I'm not here for anything of that nature Sasuke, but I'd just like to say congratulations, Naruko is a fine young lady, she really cares about you Sasuke, she's giving up her drea-" Kakashi was cut off by a death glare.

"I. Did. Not. Ask. Her. To. Do. This. For. Me." Sasuke said still glaring at his former sensei.

"I didn't say you did, what I'm trying to say is that you should at least be grateful, if not for her you would be in a jail cell rotting for the rest of your life." Kakashi said.

"Does it look like I care about her? She shouldn't have been so careless as to think I did and even agree to marry me."

"She did it because you're precious to her Sasuke, you always have been, she always will care for you, she wants to protect you and she didn't want to see you rot in a cell until you die."

A few seconds later Sasuke broke the silence.

Sasuke looked at Kakashi with a faint hint of sadness in his onyx eyes.

"Kakashi... I want you to train me, I want to kill Itachi as fast as possible."

He continued,

"I don't want to see Naruko suffer being forced to marry me, it will just cause her grief and sorrow, I know she doesn't want to live with me as much as you and I know her you and I both know that she has never _loved_ me." Sasuke finished.

"I think that's where you're wrong Sasuke, I believe she loves you even if she doesn't know it."

"..."

The silence was painful, Sasuke couldn't stand it any longer.

"I don't think so Kakashi-sensei, Naruto as much as I know her no matter how many secrets she had I know she couldn't love me, she was my rival, a friend, nothing more."

"As much as you'd like to think that, I don't believe that's true, she put on a mask as a hyperactive idiot just to hide her emotions from us, if none of us noticed I'm sure she's capable of masking love."

Then they heard a knock on the door.

"You should answer that Sasuke, after all it is partly your apartment," Kakashi said with a grin.

"Hmph." Sasuke grunted as he opened the door to his surprise it was Naruko.

"Oh, hey Sasuke, I didn't think you would be here, there is no food which I'm sure you probably noticed."

Sasuke's stomach growled aloud. Naruko giggled and Kakashi's grin widened as he looked back and forth between the two. Naruko began to blush and Sasuke turned away hiding his blush, _'Maybe Kakashi-sensei was right, maybe Naruko did love him' _he thought to himself. No, that wasn't possible, Sasuke severed those bonds, yet why did he feel his heart beating faster than normal at the mere sight of Naruko, who he had just found out was a girl! Was it possible that he liked her as well? He quickly shook that out 

of his head and put on his emotionless face, he turned to see Naruko still blushing furiously and he couldn't hold back, he blushed once more as she said,

"Well are you going to let me in Sasuke? I have to live here now since they moved all my stuff here."

Sasuke slightly embarrassed let his wife-to-be into the apartment. She took her shoes off and went straight down the hall peeking into the rooms before wandering into the room he noted looked like a girls room.

"Heh, Sasuke it looks like you have a little crush on Naruko.. I mean, your eyes followed her all the way to her room and you blushed when she looked into your room."

Sasuke merely blushed again.

"That wasn't a no, Sasuke-kun," Kakashi said prying at the mask Sasuke had just put back on (Figure of speech) he once again looked emotionless until Kakashi burst out trying to contain his laughter as he said,

"Sasuke-kun, would you like to borrow one of my 'Icha Icha' books?"

Sasuke blushed furiously before heading towards his room, when suddenly Naruko walked out of her room, she noted that Sasuke was blushing furiously and said

"Sasuke-teme is something wrong?"

He continued to walk by until she asked him to go out, for food,

"Would you like to go out for some food Sasuke? My treat since you just got home."

He knew he was starving and after hearing that there was no food in the apartment he couldn't refuse, he hadn't eaten for 3 days as far as he knew.

"Uhh, sure."

He said still blushing but trying to push the blood back from his face.

"Kakashi-Sensei, would you like to join Sasuke-kun and I for dinner, we're going to eat out!" Naruko yelled from down the hall.

"Sorry, no can do Naruko, Tsunade is pretty pissed about me skipping out on the meeting earlier."

Naruko frowned and turned to Sasuke, "looks like it's just you and me Teme, I'm going to take a quick shower and get ready."

Naruko turned and walked for the bathroom, Kakashi grinning at Sasuke who was watching Naruko walk into the bathroom, the door slammed sending Sasuke back to reality.

"Huh?" He questioned Kakashi,

"Oh, nothing I couldn't help but notice you followed Naruko _again _as she entered the bathroom."

"Shut up." Sasuke grumbled.

"Have fun Sasuke-kun." Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke grinning at Sasuke.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 5 -**

"What's taking you so long?" Sasuke announced from outside Naruko's room

"I'll be just a minute!" Naruko yelled from inside muffled from the sound of putting on clothes, Sasuke had hoped that she wasn't going to be wearing anything fancy since she was just going with Sasuke. _'Just Sasuke'_ it rolled through his mind over and over again, since he was no longer _'Just Sasuke'_ he was now her _fiancé_, her _husband-to-be_, and she would be his wife in just two weeks, this was quickly thrown out of his thoughts by the voice that told him _'It's just Naruto! The dobe!'_

Sasuke could here footsteps coming from the room and coming closer, he didn't know what to do, he couldn't move. The door slowly opened and a slender figure stepped out of the door looking at Sasuke in confusion as Sasuke's eyes looked over her in a daze.

"Sasuke-teme, are you alright? You look a bit pale."

"Hn," Was all Sasuke could say as he snapped out of his daze and walked towards the front door, _'Was this really Naruto? It couldn't be, Naruto was a loudmouthed idiot with no talent, yet this woman was a jounin, a jounin instructor!' _Thoughts clouded Sasuke's mind, until there was a loud bang at the door.

"Naruto-sensei! Hokage-sama said you lived here now! Open up!"

"Oh crap! Sasuke! Stall them I need to change, those brats don't know I'm a girl yet!"

"Hmph," Sasuke opened the door to the sight of two boys and one girl, one of the boys was clearly of Hyuuga descent he noted his pale white eyes and traditional clothing, he then glanced at the other boy who was leaning on a railing lazily who seemed nearly asleep, the girl looked like Ino, he immediately knew that she was Ino's little sister.

"Who are you mister?" Said the girl who looked like a spitting image of Ino when she was in the academy.

**Flashback**

_"He's mine Ino!"_

_"Sasuke likes girls with long hair!"_

_"Long hair just gets in the way Ino!"_

_"Hn," Sasuke merely walked away as the two girls argued over something so stupid._

**End Flashback**

"Mister?" The girl clearly questioning Sasuke.

"If you're here for Naruto, sh- err he'll be ready in a minute,"

"You still didn't answer my question, who are you?"

"Naruto's ..."

"He's my friend Sasuke, he was a former teammate of mine."

"Sensei! It took you long enough!" The young girl bounced up and down at the sight of Naruto, this caught Sasuke's attention.

"Hey, dobe, I suppose this is your team then?"

_Naruto_ scratched the back of _'his'_ head as he looked at Sasuke nodding.

"Sensei, you said we have a c-rank mission tomorrow, right?" The Hyuuga boy asked looking concerned.

"That's right, as I promised," Naruto said.

"But why are you here at my apartment?" Naruto asked quizzically.

"Well, you see.."

"What she's saying is that hokage-sama said that you had something to tell us,"

"Hm, I don't understa-"

'He' was cut off by Sasuke who clearly had a concerned look on his face,

"Naruto, I think the hokage, wants you to share your secret," He said walking away and towards his room.

"Secret? Sensei what was he talking about?" The lazy boy asked.

"Well... you see, umm, it's pretty hard to explain, come in and sit down.."

The three genin walked in towards the couch, they sat down as 'Naruto' sat across from them in a chair.

"I'm getting married.. in two weeks actually."

"To who?! I'll beat them up!" The little girl jumped up with her fists in the air punching the air around her.

"Well, this is going to be a bit hard to understand, but here it goes... I'm actually going to marry the man that you just saw.."

"You're marrying another man sensei?" The Hyuuga boy said clearly confused.

"Huh?! Sensei, you're marrying another MAN!" The girl emphasized the word man very loudly.

"Well uhh, this is the hard part, you see.."

"Naruto's name is actually Naruko, _she's_ a _girl_, your sensei was _always a girl_." Sasuke said bluntly looking at the three genin who looked back from Sasuke to Naruko who was now blushing furiously.

The three genin's jaws were dropped and staring directly at boy-Naruto in astonishment as if 'he' had just grown two heads.

"That can't be, sensei can't be a girl, he's too good looking and masculine!" The girl shouted not wanting to believe anything Sasuke said.

"Believe what you want, but _she._ Is. A. Girl." Sasuke said coldly as he looked directly at the girl who was questioning him.

"Sensei, is this true!?"

"Yes, it is, Hino." Naruto said looking at her genin team.

"Prove it." Shikahu said interested at what was going on now.

"Kai." Naruko mumbled under her breath.

In front of the three genin was now a shorter, slender, girl with long blond hair, cerulean eyes that glistened at even the faintest light.

"Wow, sensei.. you're beautiful." The girl said in amazement.

"Thank you Hino, I'm sorry for lying to all of you, not many people know about this yet so I'd really appreciate it if you kept quiet, I'd rather tell them myself."

The three genin nodded and looked at Sasuke who now had a look on his face as if he was bragging about knowing before them and an 'I told you so' look on his lips.

"Brats," Sasuke said as he turned to his room once more.

"Don't mind him, he has a pole the size of the hokage mansion up his ass."

The three genin laughed quietly at the joke their now _female_ sensei made.

"Oh damn! I forgot Sasuke and I were going out for dinner! He must be pissed now!" Naruko was motioning for her team to leave as she ran down the hall towards her room where she frantically got dressed in the ocean blue evening dress that went just below her knees.

"Sasuke-teme, let's go for dinner now!" Naruko shouted while putting her makeup on.

Sasuke could be heard from outside his door where Naruko now stood tapping her small high heel into the floor. Soon Sasuke stepped out of the room wearing a traditional robe with the Uchiha fan embroidered on the right shoulder and on the left side of his chest, Naruko blushed at the thought of him dressing up for her.

"Wow, Sasuke.. you look g-good!" Naruko said with a slight stutter.

"Hn." Was all Sasuke could say as he thought to himself, 'She just complimented me, my heart is racing, why..' Another voice interrupted, 'You love her! Admit it you fool!' Sasuke was now blushing at the second voice, he must be going insane he told himself pushing back the blush which Naruko had noticed and blushed back and quickly looked away.

"Well, where do you want to go teme?"

"Hn."

"Fine, I'll decide.."

They soon were on their way out the door as they could hear running, loud, too loud. They looked at each other in confusion while looking left and right couldn't figure out where it was coming from until they heard a loud

CRASH.

Sakura had knocked down both of them and threw Naruko to the side.

"Sasuke! How could you go out with another woman!" Sakura shot Naruko a death glare that rivalled those that Sasuke had always shot.

"Get off me you annoying banshee." Sasuke said shooting Sakura a death glare that instantly sent shivers through her spine, she slowly made her way off of Sasuke as she brushed her red skirt off and was about to send Naruko another death glare when she 

noticed the girl was looking away, crying, Sakura felt so embarrassed and sorry she went over to the girl and said,

"I'm sorry, It's just that I've known Sasuke-kun for so lo-" She was cut off by Naruko looking at her with tears welled up in her eyes who said,

"I know, I'm sorry Sakura-chan, I just wanted to protect Sasuke-kun, I'm so sorry." Before Sakura could reply the blonde girl who looked a lot like Naruto ran off crying.

"Sakura, Do. Not. Touch. Her." Sasuke shot her a death glare before running off to catch his wife-to-be.

Sakura looked at his back confused. 'How could Sasuke like her, she's such a cry baby," Sakura followed the two hiding her presence until she came across Sasuke holding the girl below a tree.

"Naruko, don't worry about her, she's nothing to me," Sasuke trying to sound as caring as possible sounded colder than ever. Sakura's eyes widened when she heard what sounded like 'Naruto' and rushed over to confront them.

"SASUKE?! DID YOU JUST SAY NARUTO!?" She questioned looking angry and very confused.

"No. I said NARU-" Interrupted by Naruko who just simply looked at Sakura, who was now staring back at her.

"Naruto..?" She mumbled,

Naruko nodded.

"How?" She looked concerned but still obviously angry at the fact that Naruto had gotten the boy she has loved since she was a child.

"It's a long story Sakura-chan, can we find a place to sit down and possibly eat before I explain?"

Sakura nodded and the three walked towards a small restaurant.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 6 -**

"So Naruto, why don't you drop the henge, I mean, why are you walking around in a dress in the first place?"

"..."

"Sakura-chan, this isn't a henge."

"What is it then? It looks so real" Sakura replied grabbing Naruko's long blonde hair and poking her in the chest, before screeching.

"I assume you figured it out then." Sasuke muttered.

"N-naruto... you're a _GIRL_?!"

"Yes, Sakura-chan, I'm sorry that you found out like this, I only found out when I was twelve, I didn't know what to think, I thought it was embarrassing at first, then I eventually grew onto liking it and Tsunade-baachan suggested I get used to the body, so I only used a henge to mask my face and facial features to that of 'Naruto.'"

"B-but, why are you with S-sasuke-kun then Naruto?"

"Her name is Naruko." Sasuke said.

Naruto nodded as Sakura looked at the girl questioning if it was true.

"This is going to be a big shock Sakura-chan.." Naruto mumbled.

"Just tell me.. Naruko."

"SasukeandIaregettingmarriedintwoweeks," Naruto mumbled quietly

"Sorry, speak up Naruko, I couldn't hear that."

"Sasuke and I are getting married in two weeks." Naruko managed to cough up.

Sakura coughed at this in surprise.

"Sasuke... is this true? Are you marrying hi- I mean, _her_?"

Sasuke looked at Sakura in the most serious face he could show and said,

"Yes."

"You're kidding? Did Tsunade put you two up to this? It has to be a joke, I mean, Naruto a girl? You two getting married?!"

"It's true Sakura-chan."

"I'm sure Tsunade will be able to explain it to you Sakura-chan." A voice said from behind, Kakashi stood there with his book in front of his face.

"Kakashi-sensei, you knew?"

"I was the first to find out about Naruko actually, when Sasuke ran away, her chakra reached zero after their fight, Sasuke was already getting away, Naruto laid on the ground until I got there, the henge dissolved and I had to carry her back to Konoha, this surprised me as much as it surprised Naruko as soon as she woke up."

"Tsunade explained it to me like this Sakura-chan, the third and fourth hokage applied an advanced henge on me to appear as a boy, the henge used chakra that was already flowing through my body thus making it impossible for anyone to find out, the henge dissolved when I fought Sasuke because my chakra reached zero, as Kakashi said, as soon as my chakra was high enough for the henge to be used again my body automatically applied the advanced henge due to the seal the fourth used to seal the kyuubi, the seal also applied the henge, and when Jiraiya-sensei weakened the seal the henge shattered, I was forced to remain as a girl, the advanced henge was lost and I used a weak henge. I'm sure any Hyuuga already knows I am a girl."

Sakura's jaw dropped at the explanation Naruko had used, was this really the 'Naruto' she knew?

"The hyperactive behaviour was caused by an excess of chakra, when the henge was released I could properly manage my chakra and I gained the ability to control how I acted, I acted hyperactive in front of everyone so that my 'cover' as Jiraiya puts it would not be blown."

Sakura's jaw was still hitting the ground as the thoughts ran through her mind. This girl really is Naruto. The same Naruto that had a crush on her.

"Sakura, the crush I had on you was an act, I'm so sorry I had to lie to you, I always thought of you as my closest friend."

"Why are you marrying Sasuke-kun then?!" Sakura blurted out.

"Well.." Naruko sighed

"I'll answer this Naruko..." Sasuke interrupted,

"Naruko is marrying me because it will pardon me of all charges, allowing me to become a shinobi, the council also threatened that if she did not marry me she would never be a candidate for hokage,"

"But couldn't Tsunade-sensei overrule them?" Sakura questioned,

"Unfortunately Sakura Konoha is run democratically, the council outnumbers Tsunade two to one, Tsunade had no choice in this." Kakashi said.

"B-but... Naruto, why did you accept it?" Sakura questioned confused.

"I accepted because I care for Sasuke as a friend, he was always my best friend, and I didn't want to see him rot in a cell for the rest of his life while they produce test tube bab-" Naruko couldn't continue.

"Naruko didn't want to see Sasuke get tortured, she also didn't want to lose her dream of becoming hokage." Kakashi finishing what Naruko was saying, Naruko's head was staring at her feet when Sakura sat beside him.

"Naruto.. I didn't know you cared for Sasuke that much, you're willing to marry Sasuke, your rival to protect him." Sakura whispered to Naruko, only Sasuke could hear as well. Sasuke by this time was looking away, knowing that Naruko didn't love him, she was using him to get what she wanted, the title of hokage, then he thought back to when they were in their apartment, Naruko was getting dressed up just for him, on the other hand he was using her to get to Itachi, he was getting a lot more out of this marriage than she was, she was going to have to go through 9 months carrying his children just so that he can revive his clan. He felt bad, tears were welling in his eyes, Kakashi noticed this and said,

"Sasuke, you know Uchiha's aren't supposed to cry." Kakashi said as he thought back to when he was on a team.

Flashback

"Kakashi's injury isn't minor either... For now we'll retreat." The yellow spiky haired jounin sensei said.

"I'm fine!" Yelled Kakashi.

"What do you mean 'fine'?! You selfishly went against your own sensei's orders and did something crazy!!"

"To the 'elite Uchiha,' who's a coward and a cry baby you have no place to talk!" Kakashi yelled in response.

"That.. there was something in my eye and the tears were to get it out!"

"Shinobi rule 25, a shinobi must never show their tears." Kakashi said bluntly.

"Kakashi, of course the rules are important but on occasions when you must adapt to the situation to cope with the surroundings,"

"Hah! Look!" Obito yelled while pointing at Kakashi,

"Obito, as for you... You were wearing goggles, there was no way something could get in your eyes, if you don't control your mouth your body and mind will become weak." The Fourth Hokage said.

End Flashback

Sasuke shot him a death glare. Kakashi shivered, he knew it was the wrong thing to say to Sasuke, but Sasuke had always been the best person to tease.

Naruko and Sakura just giggled at the thought of Sasuke crying and then snapped out of it and asked at the same time,

"Sasuke, are you alright?" Looking at each other as they were in sequence then quickly looking back at Sasuke who was now walking back towards his and Naruko's new apartment, Naruto quickly paid for the food which for the most part hadn't been touched at all and followed Sasuke with Sakura and Kakashi following behind conversing about Naruto who was now 'Naruko.'

"So will Naruko be wearing a dress or a kimono to her wedding?" Sakura teasing Naruko by speaking loudly, Naruko however didn't understand how Sakura got over this whole thing so fast, so she decided to tease Sakura back, she latched onto Sasuke's arm, turned around and stuck her small tongue out at Sakura who was now speechless. Sasuke smirked at how easy Naruko had gotten that banshee to shut up while Kakashi just laughed and patted Sakura on the head, not closing his book for a moment.

"Sorry Sakura-chan," Naruko said letting go of Sasuke who looked sad that she had let go,

"Why are you sorry Naruko-_chan_?" Questioned Sakura with emphasis on 'chan,'

"Well.. You always loved Sasuke-kun, and now I'm marrying him.." Naruto said nervously,

"Oh, heh, that's no problem Naruko.. I've never really fallen in _love_ with Sasuke-kun, I figured that out a long time ago, I only pretend to now to piss the cold bastard off." Sakura said with a grin as Sasuke turned to give her a death glare she punched him in his arm and said,

"Watch where you're going, you almost knocked down that poor child, luckily Naruko-chan pulled him away in time.." Sakura smirked as Sasuke looked very annoyed.

'Just how much has Sakura matured?' Sasuke thought to himself, glancing back at Sakura again who was looking at Naruko, he knew she was still surprised at the fact that they were getting married, so he decided he'd tease her,

"So, Sakura, if you've gotten over me who have you been chasing now? What kind of fan club have you started this time?"

Sakura looked flushed, angry and disoriented, she didn't expect this kind of question from Sasuke, the same Sasuke who never talks.

"Well.. umm... Is that any of your business?" She managed to mumble, almost like Hinata.

"Oh c'mon Sakura-chan," Naruko was now beside Sakura basically prying at a crate with a crowbar,

"Well.. I actually was starting to like..." She froze and stared directly at Naruko who was now looking directly at her with an excited look,

"I was starting to like you Naruto-kun." She said before looking the other way, Kakashi now closed his book and put it away and soon said,

"Well now Sakura-san, I never expected that from you! You were actually giving into Naruto's charm!" Kakashi gave Sakura a grin and an upside down U for an eye, Sakura simply blushed as the three former teammates surrounded her as if she had some sort of candy that they needed to have,

"S-sorry Sakura-chan, I'm getting married, remember?" Naruko said trying to lighten the mood, they continued walking in silence, until they heard a crash, they quickly ran over, Sasuke as well surprisingly, they soon came around a corner where a kid had just called Chouji fat, Shikamaru was trying to hold him back but couldn't any longer, just as Chouji was about to crush the poor child out of everyone's amazement, Sasuke Uchiha had jumped and grabbed Chouji's abnormally oversized hand and threw him back at Shikamaru who was in amazement that Sasuke had protected the boy, not only that but he had stopped Chouji!

"Sasuke.. thanks for saving the kid, Chouji can't control himself if he's insulted unfortunately it hasn't gotten much better since you last met him, I can handle him now that he's calmed down a bit," Shikamaru said still questioning Sasuke's intention for saving the kid, he then saw Sasuke nod as he was walking back to the three he was accompanied by, it was Kakashi Hatake, Sakura Haruno, and another girl who looked strangely like Naruto Uzumaki, he quickly shrugged it off as he used his Shadow Bind ability to hold Chouji back from ripping Sasuke's head off, as much as Shikamaru would have liked to have seen that he couldn't let Chouji do it, he'd end up in prison.

"Sasuke, that was incredible, but why did you save the boy?" Naruko asked in confusion as the onyx eyed boy walked up to her, he then kissed her, grabbed her hand and continued walking, pulled by his grasp she also followed, Kakashi and Sakura stared in a dazed confused look as the two walked away, Sakura and Naruko were both blushing furiously while Kakashi was still in awe about what he had just witnessed.

"S-sasuke, what was that for? That was a bit.. sudden?" Naruko questioned looking at her husband-to-be.

One week later, one week before the wedding, all of the rookie nine now know about this and so do most their close friends and sensei's.

Naruko sat there silently beside Hinata as they watched Sakura and Ino argue over what Naruko was going to wear to her wedding, then they turned to Naruko,

"WHAT DO YOU WANT TO WEAR?!" They screeched,

"Dress!?" Ino yelled,

"Or kimono!?" Sakura followed,

"Well, it doesn't matter, does it?" Naruko said sheepishly,

"Doesn't matter?!" Both girls chuckled at that, then glared at Naruko who was now looking scared and was clutching Hinata for dear life,

"It's okay, N-naruto-chan, you still have a week to decide," Hinata said,

"A week!? A week do you know how long it will take to find a .."

"Dress!" Ino yelled,

"Kimono!" Sakura said at the same time as Ino,

"Ino-pig! She'll wear a kimono!"

"Sakura, calm down, it's just a wedding Sasuke said walking into his living room where the girls were arguing over what Naruko would wear to her wedding,

"Just a wedding?!" They yelled,

"Look, both of you just stop arguing, let her decide on her own.." Sasuke said staring at Naruko who was now staring at him in astonishment, _'Did Sasuke just save me from these two banshees?_' she thought to herself.

"Hmph." Both 'Banshees' looked away from each other.

"Alright, I choose dress then, but on one condition..." Naruko said,

"What is it?" Ino asked excitedly while Sakura's head fell down,

"You have to help me choose it." Naruko added,

"I was going to anyways Naruko!" Ino cheered excitedly and grabbed Naruko, Sakura and Hinata and dragged them out the door yelling,

"You better look good Sasuke!"

Sasuke merely shrugged and went to take a bath.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 7 - **

"Naruko! Try this one!" Ino screamed eagerly,

"Then this one!" Sakura screamed equally as loud throwing dress after dress into a changing room,

Naruko walked out of the room wearing a light peach dress, with a strapless neckline, boned torso with corset ties and a ruched skirt with embroidery along the hem,

"Naruko.. you look beautiful," muttered a blushing Hinata,

"That is the one, did you choose it Ino-pig?" Sakura questioned,

"No, I didn't, did you Hinata?" Ino asked,

Before Hinata could answer Naruko said,

"I chose it." Muttered Naruko,

All their jaws dropped and they all crowded around Naruko who was now blushing furiously from the attention she had gotten after she muttered those words.

"Look, I just wanted to get out of here so I grabbed the nicest dress I could find and put it on, the color isn't bad," Naruko finished.

"I think it would look better in white or pink, right Ino?" Sakura managed to say,

"I agree Sakura, though, the color is one of Naruto's trademark looks."

"I guess I'll wear this one then, lets pay for it and get out of here, I've never been into a store like this and it sort of scares me, I'm getting nervous of getting married,"

"You'll be fine Naruko-chan," Muttered Hinata,

"HINATA YOU DIDN'T STUTTER!" Naruko explained happily jumping up and down in her dress,

"Naruko-chan, seeing you like this gives me confidence, knowing that you're getting married in a week gives me confidence that I could never get before,"

Sakura and Ino's jaws dropped at the mouthful that Hinata managed to say without blushing OR stuttering, it had to be a record.

After paying they returned to Naruko's and Sasuke's apartment where Sasuke was nowhere to be found,

"Would anyone like tea?" Naruko asked,

All three girls sitting on the couches nodded,

"I'll help Naruko," Sakura said jumping up to go help Naruko who was already in the kitchen grabbing a kettle,

"Naruko, do you need any help?" Sakura asked politely,

"Sure, Sakura-chan, you can get the tea set ready,"

"Alright, but are you sure you're okay with this? I mean.. marrying Sasuke, he's only been back a week, the council is pushing this pretty fast," Sakura said while quickly gathering a tea set,

"I don't know Sakura-chan, I want Sasuke-kun to be safe.. the council told Tsunade-baachan that I needed to marry Sasuke-kun soon so he could begin his training, and so that we can begin 'reviving the Uchiha clan' as they bluntly put it."

"But Naruko.."

"I also can't ever become hokage if I don't do this Sakura-chan, so don't worry, I can handle living with Sasuke as long as I have a chance of becoming hokage one day." Naruko managed to say before the water began to boil, she put the kettle on the tray and motioned for Sakura to follow her as she picked up the tray and walked into the living area and placed the tray on the table. Sakura was saddened at the thought of Naruko being forced into marriage by the council, it sickened her that they were using her as a tool to convince Sasuke to stay.

"Naruko, does it bother you to know that the council is using you as a tool to convince Sasuke to stay in Konoha?" Sakura asked Naruko as she sat down beside Hinata.

"Well, it did bother me at first, but I _might_ be falling in love with Sasuke, I don't know how it's possible, knowing him he thinks of me as merely a tool to get what he wants but I can't help but feel I need to help him reach his goal, and I also can't help but feel very attracted to him at the same time, I don't know what's wrong.." Naruko answered while revealing a lot about her feelings at the same time.

"Naruto, are you sure you're falling in love with him?" Questioned Ino,

"I'm almost positive, my heart races every time I'm around him, I can't hold back blushing around him and after he kissed me I couldn't help but think that maybe he did love me,"

"Naruko, I hope you're right about that, because I don't want to see you get hurt," Hinata said softly.

"Thank you for your concern Hinata, but I truly believe Sasuke might have feelings for me, even if he doesn't show it." Naruko replied to the now nervous Hinata,

The three nodded, they could sense the presence of another person, on the roof. Naruko grabbed a hidden kunai while Hinata activated her Byakugan,

"It's just S-sasuke-kun, it seems like he's been there for a while, I wonder why he suddenly made his p-presence known, could he have been listening to us?"

"I'm going to go check on him, you three can let yourselves out, right?"

The three nodded and left the apartment.

"I wonder what's going to happen," Ino said still looking rather proud that Naruto, the 'boy' she once knew had been able to choose such a beautiful dress for her wedding.

I know it seems to be going nowhere but I think I have an idea where it will go, reviews are appreciated, suggestions are welcome


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto

* * *

**Chapter 8 – **

Naruko jumped onto the roof of the apartment building, Sasuke jumped, Kunai in hand and 4 ANBU jumped out and restrained him immediately before he could make any movement further than that.

"Heh, Sorry teme, I didn't expect to startle an _Uchiha_,"

"Hmph,"

"Uzumaki-san, what do you suggest we do with him?" Said the ANBU wearing a crow mask,

"Let him go, I just startled him," Naruko said with a grin.

"You only startled me because I thought you were inside."

"Suuure, Sasuke-teme _does_ get scared!" Naruko said still grinning,

"Why are you up here anyways?" Sasuke growled,

"We sensed a presence on the roof and Hinata said it was you, they're gone now though,"

"Hn," Sasuke said walking towards the door,

"Where are you going Sasuke?"

"..."

"Fine then, I'll be back in an hour, I'll be at Ichiraku Ramen."

Sasuke continued walking until he reached the end of the building and jumped down onto the railing in front of their door, he turned and walked in and went to his room.

Five minutes later, Sasuke came out with a towel and went into the bathroom.

* * *

_At Ichiraku Ramen_ –

"One miso ramen old man," Naruko said in a quiet tone,

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Teuchi said,

"Oh crap! Sorry!" Naruko said bowing,

"My name is Naruko,"

"Naruko, eh? Are you related to Naruto Uzumaki? You look like you could be his twin sister!" Teuchi questioned,

"Uhh, you see.." Naruko said before being interrupted by Kakashi,

"Yo, make that two miso ramen!" Kakashi said with a grin, he knew he wanted to see the look on Teuchi's and Ayame's faces.

"Oh, hey Kakashi, do you know this girl?"

Kakashi grinned from ear to ear,

"Oh yes, I do, and so do you Teuchi, so does Ayame!"

"Really? I don't think I've seen her befo-"

"Oh? But she's one of your best customers!" Kakashi said staring at Naruko who was now staring the opposite way.

"Naruto?! Why are you using that jutsu? Didn't the hokage tell you not to use that anymore?"

"It's not a jutsu, Teuchi," Naruko said with a sigh.

"What do you mean it's not a jutsu?" Ayame said confused.

"Well, I'm a girl, my name is actually Naruko."

"Really?!" Ayame squealed,

"Yeah, that's not the worst part though, I have to marry, Sasuke Uchiha,"

"Oh? Why is that Naruko?" Ayame said not nearly as excited as before.

"It's a very long story, but I'd like to see you and your father at the wedding ceremony,"

Teuchi and Ayame were now leaning on the counter staring intently at Naruko,

"When is it Naruko?" Ayame questioned excited again,

"In a week," Naruko said looking at Ayame, who now started jumping up and down excitedly,

"It's nothing really, I don't think Sasuke-kun doesn't even consider me as a friend anymore," Naruko said looking at her feet.

"You know Naruko, I think you're wrong, I already gave Sasuke a speech so I don't feel like repeating it, but I do think you're wrong about that, Sasuke does like you." Kakashi said grinning at Naruko.

* * *

**I plan to update this regularly though, I don't know how long it will be, I'm thinking maybe around 20 – 30 chapters, but right now I don't know 100 where it's going other than the wedding soon, probably the next chapter or two. Maybe I'll bring Sai into the story to give it some fun. Maybe I'll spoil a bit of the Naruto Shippuuden second movie**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 9 –**

"Enough of this wedding talk, I'm still really nervous, can we get our ramen please?" Naruto said politely,

"Oh right! The ramen, two miso ramen, right?"

Naruko and Kakashi nodded,

Teuchi stepped into the back and came back with two bowls of miso ramen; placing them in front of Naruko and Kakashi, Ayame just stared at Naruko in awe the whole time,

"Itadakimasu!" Naruko exclaimed happily before eating her ramen in large bites,

"At least her appetite hasn't changed," Ayame giggled,

"Kakashi-sensei are you going to eat or stare at Ayame?" Naruko questioned,

"Naruko... you idiot!" Kakashi shot Naruko a death glare before looking back at Ayame who was now staring at him blushing,

Kakashi quickly paid and ran off.

"Well that made him leave fast, he didn't even touch his ramen!" Naruko said grabbing his bowl,

"So, Naruko, will you be wearing a dress or kimono to your wedding?" Ayame asked excitedly,

"Well, I'm wearing a dress, Ino-chan and Sakura-chan helped me choose it," Naruko replied,

Naruko continued slurping down Kakashi's ramen, paid for hers and ran off,

"Well, she definitely hasn't changed much, but she's definitely not as loud," Teuchi said surprised.

Kakashi swung over top of the ramen bar, looking directly at Ayame before saying,

"Ayame, would you like to accompany me to Sasuke-kun's and Naruko-chan's wedding?" Grinning at her, then there was silence, Kakashi felt his heart sink until she said,

"Yes! Kakashi!" Ayame was happy,

"Great, I'll come get you about an hour before the ceremony, this is something I won't be late for, I promise!" Kakashi grinned before disappearing.

_At Naruko and Sasuke's apartment._

"Sasuke-kun! I'm home!" Naruko exclaimed loudly before turning down the hallway and reaching half way when the bathroom door swung open and Sasuke came out, Naruko looked at him, wet after taking a shower until she tripped over her feet knocking Sasuke down with her, Sasuke landed on top, looking down at Naruko who looked shocked, Sasuke continued to gaze into her eyes, before kissing her, making her look even more shocked.

* * *

This chapter is very, very short, but it gets down to the point in my opinion, I should have just included this with chapter 8, oh well. I'm getting a bit better with formatting it before I submit it, I'm still debating whether I'll bring Sai into the picture, I _might_ consider it. **Reviews and suggestions are appreciated**


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter is also pretty short, but I'm bored, this could increase the speed of the story. There may be a time skip or two in the next few chapters. I have a better idea of where it will go now, but suggestions and reviews help  
**

* * *

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto

* * *

**Chapter 10 -**

Tsunade blinked, and stared at Naruko.

"What do you mean!?" Tsunade scowled sending Sasuke a death glare, who was sitting in the chair next to Naruko.

"I m-mean..." Naruko stuttered,

"She means, she's pregnant, Hokage-sama."

"Are you sure!? This just doesn't happen!" Tsunade said panicky as she glared at the Uchiha boy,

"What. Did. You. Do. To. Her?!" She glared at Sasuke leaking killing intent basically suffocating him.

"Do I need to explain?" Sasuke asked smugly.

"Please do, this could be good material for my next novel!" Jiraiya said leaning against the corner of a window,

**SMACK**,

Tsunade punched him across Konoha, she thought he must have landed near the gates.

"Well, there isn't much I can do, is there Naruko?" Tsunade sighed leaning back into her chair unimpressed.

"Well, you could say 'Yes' that would probably help out a bit Tsunade-obaachan," Naruko said grinning at the now furious hokage,

"Yes? To what?" Tsunade inquired,

"I want you to be the godmother!" Naruto said cheerily looking at Tsunade who seemed to be interested,

"Well then, I say, yes, I will be your first child's godmother, but.." Suddenly Tsunade was right in front of Naruko before she could say anything,

"If it's a girl will you name her 'Tsunade?!'" Tsunade said with a glisten in her eyes, Sasuke was confused, first Tsunade was ready to kill him now she's excited?

"Women, troublesome.." Shikamaru said lazily walking into the office,

"Shikamaru Nara, how long have you been outside my office? And how much have you heard?" Tsunade said getting back on her feet and wandering back to her desk.

"I just got here long enough to hear Naruko is pregnant," Shikamaru said lazily.

"You will not mention anything said in this office outside of this building, nobody else will hear of this. Do you understand?" Tsunade said seriously.

Shikamaru yawned,

"Sure, here's the mission report, congratulations to you two," the lazy man walked out of the office with a smirk on his face and thought, _'I knew you two would end up together even if Naruto was a man.'_

After a few minutes of silence after that and an exchange of glares and smiles there was a knock on the door,

"Come in," Tsunade growled,

In walked a tall slender, pale man with black hair, wearing a shirt that reveals his chest walked in,

"What do you need Sai?" Questioned Tsunade annoyed,

"Can't I come to say 'hi' once in a while, hag?"

Tsunade grunted and threw the two pieces of her desk at the boy who splashed into a puddle of ink as they made contact leaving ink on all the papers scattered across the floor.

"SAI!" Naruko screamed,

The ink soon reformed into Sai,

"Hey, dickless, I heard you're pregnant," Sai said with a fake smile,

"Uhh, yeah," Naruko said looking at her feet blushing.

"Sai, what you heard here does not leave this room, if it does I will personally castrate you," Tsunade said glaring angrily at the now emotionless face.

"Hai, Hokage-sama," Sai replied showing his fake smile again.

"You're all dismissed." Tsunade said watching the three leave her office.

Tsunade sighed, _'Damn it Naruko, you're already becoming a baby factory for that brat,'_


End file.
